The Revenge of the Unwanted
by Woolymammal5991
Summary: Ash is betrayed you guys knows how it goes however when he is some of his friends don't his Alola friends don't and his oldest friend in both age and time with him other than the hot-headed red head and Paul betray him thinking that he was weak oh if only they knew how wrong they were and how much they help him. may contain inappropriate words or actions. (Ash x Lillie)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is based off of Zeffairan's fanfiction "Friends, Traitors, and a New League." So shout out to him!**

 **Just a little heads up before ash gets betrayed or when he is around someone who doesn't understand poke speech or has a aura bond with that pokemon then that pokemon while say something like pikachu going pika and then in brackets say what he said so just in case any one gets confused I shall make a list down below.**

" _ **(Italic)" not understood poke speech**_

" _ **Italic" Aura speech**_

" **Regular" human or understood pokemon speech**

' **Bold' thoughts**

' _ **Italic' pokemon thoughts**_

" **Bold" moves**

" _ **Italic bold" moves told through Aura**_

 _ **~hi~ Flashback**_

" _ **[phone call speech]" Phone call speech**_

* * *

~Flashback to how this all started~

It was a very depressing dark day in Kanto as it was raining quite heavily and as soon as Ash returned back from his journey in the Alola region thunder and lightning started making it even more depressing. However this failed to bring down our heroes day as Ash and Pikachu rush to the nearest pokemon center to get something to eat as everyone who has meet this duo knows food is second to battling as their most favorite things to do.

"Man Pikachu I am starving." Ash said and his stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Pika! ( _Man I sure hope they have ketchup!)_ " Pikachu said at the mention of starving which as Pikachu knows means food.

"You too! Oh let's go to the pokemon center many they usually have good food! Man food. You know what Pikachu I am going to name my first kid after food of course my only kid as most likely my wife while either kill me or kick me out of the house, but man food just such a great thing. Food." Ash started off well but ended up rambling on about food however during this time his partner in crime and everyone's favorite yellow fuzz ball was having his own little rant about his favorite thing, ketchup.

Pika, pika pi, pi, chu, cha, pikachu, pi cha! pika cha, pi, pika. _(Man ketchup if I ever see Arceus I am going to ask for an endless supply of ketchup and to know hydro pump, and for a surfboard with a ketchup bottle design, maybe I could do hydro pump with ketchup! Oh that would be amazing spraying my opponent with ketchup, it would then mean that I would basically learn lick oh but ketchup man like all I think about is ketchup, I am going to name one of my children ketchup so that way I can say I love ketchup when he does something bad I meant good yeah totally not something bad with me nope, nothing.)_ " Pikachu told to no one in particular.

Just as Ash walked into the pokemon center he got a call from Brock on his pokedex.

"[Hey Brock, long time no see.]" Ash said as he picked up.

"[Hey Serena.]" Brock paused and in the back ground Ash could hear his friends or 'Friends' who will betray him ask Brock questions like

"Who is Serena?" one asked, Ash couldn't make out who however. He did recognize Brock's voice and knew something must be up by his response.

"Serena is my girlfriend. Now if you don't mind this seems to be kind of an emergency and we will need some privacy." Brock more or less told them instead of asking them if they listened closely there was a little bit of malice and hate but thankfully they were to surprised by Brock getting a girlfriend to hear it.

When Brock got upstairs and closed the door he began talking to Ash."[Sorry Ash for not letting you know about this sooner just found out myself. But all of your friends and rivals except for Paul, the Oaks, and your friends and rivals from the Alola region are here.]"

"[Okay what so bad about that?]" Ash asked but from Brock's voice he knew something was wrong.

"[Ash they all want you to give up your dream they think you're worthless and weak and only brought them down.]" Brock told Ash.

"[Brock I need you to do me a favor pack my bag and leave it at the professor's house I will pick it up there along with my pokemon and leave.]" Ash said. While this was happening three things happened. the first Ash started to release a blue aura, the second Ash released a purple aura and the third happened to both Pikachu and Ash they both released an aura which bonded and mixed together inside Pikachu. Ash looked over at his partner only to see Pikachu evolve not into a Raichu but a Mega Raichu, now this evolution was different in three ways. Way one no thunder stone was used, way two Raichu can't mega evolve and way three Pikachu didn't lose any of its speed or maneuverability in fact it gained it it also was permanently stuck in mega evolution. {this is kind of like Ash greninja form except for Pikachu}

"[Ash you know I will not allow you to go out there alone so where are we going and what are we doing?]" Brock responded.

Ash, after hearing this smirked to himself as did Mega Raichu "[Fine bring my clothes and get your own and meet me at the Oak's lab there we will talk in person.]" Ash said and immediately left the pokemon center and headed home

~Time skip in flashback to Ash at the Oak's lab~

Ash walked up to the lab and knocked on the door. Bam. Bam. Bam. Ash got the response he wanted as he heard to males arguing over who should open the door. The argument didn't last long and ended with one of the male voices which belonged to an old man telling the other male voice which belonged to a younger man telling him that if he want's to continue working he will open the door thus the younger man opened the door.

"Hello welcome to- Ash? Come in, come in, and who's that pokemon with you?" The person was none other than Gary Oak, Who is Prof. Oak's grandson and Ash's rival and now friend.

"Hey Gary, long time no see as for this pokemon this Pikachu as for what happened to him well it's a long story." Ash told Gary, only to have Gary respond with we got time so Ash walked in said hello to the professor got asked the same question only to tell them what happened. After hearing Ash's story Gary, and the professor were very upset but happy to see that not all of his friends abandoned him. The professor who was working on a secret project which was a watch which could do everything a pokedex could do and more decided to give it to Ash this watch however was going to replace the pokedex and was only going to allow its trainer to only carry six pokemon in them at a time was not yet complete so it allowed infinite amount of pokemon. After Ash said his thank you's and goodbyes he gathered his pokemon and went outside to meet Brock. Just when Brock arrived the traitors finally figured that they were played and went to steal his pokemon but they were too late they saw Brock and Ash leave, having no reason to stay the group left.

"Ash where are we going?" Brock asked Ash.

"We are going to go to Mount. Silver to train and set up a pokemon league for us." Ash responded to Brock's question.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **This story does not mean I am stopping nothing in here anymore I just decided to add another story for people to enjoy so please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Present Day 12 years after the betrayal~

"I can't believe we finished it." a tall deeply tanned buff man said. This man was Brock. After running away with Ash, Brock instead of training right away like Ash did he started to prepare the location for the league, so when Brock did start training he was behind Ash. But, like Ash grew extremely strong mentally and physically along with his bond with his pokemon, the way he did that was by training with his pokemon doing what they did.

"I know what you mean Brock this place is incredible." a man said in response to his comrade. This man was taller than his comrade by a four inches, this making him six, nine, he was also buffer but, less tanned this man was none other than Ash ketchum beside Ash was three pokemon there was the special Mega evolution of Raichu, a rare White Lucario, and Mewtwo, Lucario and Mewtwo meet Ash shortly after he started training on Mt. Silver, these two trained him in the ways of psychic and aura, however later on he was taught by Arceus.

"wondering if THEY will be here tomorrow Ash?" teased a blonde haired female. This woman was sitting beside Brock with her arms around his waist, she was also a very, very powerful psychic more powerful that Ash, she was just under six feet, and had purple eyes, but like everyone else there very buff, this woman was none other than Madi. Madi joined the group three years after they left for Mt. Silver and a couple of months after that Brock and Madi started dating. Madi is also very tanned.

"If they are he's got us. Isn't that right sweetie?" another blonde said. However unlike Madi, this woman had much longer hair and was with the first to join the two, she was very pale, had green eyes, was nearly a full foot smaller than her boyfriend and was a buff but her pokemon very rarely got to fight, she was also holding onto Ash's arm while resting her head on his shoulder. This woman was none other than Lillie.

"Yeah, Lillie's right! We will always be by your side Ash and you can for sure count on us to be there for you!" a man with purple hair said. This man joined them four years after Ash and Brock left, he was very buff but nothing compared to Ash or Brock. This man was none other than Ash's Sinnoh rival Paul.

Because Brock was the first to join Ash he was the elite four leader and he went by the name The Rock because he specialized in rock types, next was Lillie who was the third elite four member and she specialized in ice types, next up is Madi who is the second elite four member and she specialized in psychic types, the first elite four member is Paul who specializes in the four elements, fire, water, air, lastly was Ash who was the champion of the Mt. Silver league and he was an all rounder, however the only person who could ever come close to taking away at least three of his pokemon would be Brock but in doing so Ash must mess up badly but even then it would take all six of Brock's pokemon, Ash has also came up with a new name which is Lightning.

~Next day~

7:00 am

It was the next day and everyone was flooding to or flooding into the underground league to try and get a hotel room.

Honk! Honk! Honk! Letting all of the elites and the champion it was time to get up, even though there was five of them they only had three rooms as the two couples shared one and well Paul the loner as of right now got one.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Ash mumbled as he tried to look up only to feel something heavy on his chest, Ash looked down only to see a gigantic blonde mop of hair on his chest, not wanting to wake his girlfriend up as she becomes miserable Ash carefully laid back down and started to snuggle with her. A while pasted and Ash didn't know how long as he couldn't see the alarm clock but he assumed it was only thirty minutes, he was starting to get worried as the opening ceremony was supposed to start around noon.

"Ughhh. Ash do we have to go?" Lillie groggily said, she hasn't moved her head yet but was at least awake.

"Yes we do. I wanted to go and say hi to the others." Ash said carefully, what he told his girlfriend was true but he also had another thing he had to worry about, for today two very important events were happening, one the opening ceremony, but also Ash was going to propose and he had a special ring made for Lillie which he had to pick up.

"Okay. but you better make it up to me Ashy or else!" Lillie said with a creepy smile that made her Ash shiver this was not the first time he woke her up, he would rather get shocked by a thousand pikachus then wake her up again.

After both Ash and Lillie showered and got dressed they went to see if Brock and Madi were up they knocked three times before realising they were already getting breakfast because of how all of the elites and champions had to be treated better than all of the other trainers the Mt. Silver elites and champion's house was also the champion and elite four hotel. Just as Ash was about to knock on the door to check if Paul was awake the purple haired boy ran out and straight into Ash, knocking him over.

"Hey funny running into you here." Paul said while trying to hold back a laugh at his pun.

"Yeah tell me about it. Well we just wanted to check if you know that it is breakfast." Ash responded, not wanting to give Paul the satisfaction of laughing at his pun.

"Oh okay I need to go and check on my pokemon and then I will be down to join you guys." Paul said as he went to the opposite end of the hall with a elevator which only went up to the top floor and back. After this encounter Ash and Lillie were then joined by Snowy who evolved into a Ninetales, Mewtwo, Lucario and the Mega Raichu, while Ash was examining his longest friend he just realized that he had two tails instead of one, however Ash being Ash he did something stupid.

"Wow Mega Raichu that name is way too long, so I am just going to call you Mega, but since when did you have two tails?" Ash stated and asked at the same time. Because of how stupid his question was Mega used both tails to slap Ash's face hard.

"Oww! What was tha- ohhhhh." Ash was about to get very angry at Mega but then realized how stupid he was.

"Yeah I did deserve that." Ash commented before saying, "Now let's go and get some food I am starving." as soon as Ash said that Mega was off, rushing to get to the nearest ketchup bottle.

Ash and the rest of them walked to the elevator and got in it heading down to the dining area, as soon as they walked in and turned the corner everyone froze before Ash and Lillie was seven groups of five staring at them. Thankfully for Ash he changed so much that no one recognized him except for his own elites, however Lillie wasn't as lucky. It turned out that all of Lillie's friends became elites, as did the Professor, however, what were their roles in the league no one would know as they always kept it a secret. As soon as they spotted Lillie they all swarmed her giving Ash the time he needed to slip off and get some food. This didn't go unnoticed by Lillie but Ash grabbed her a plate of hot food which was made by Brock. Brock was a great cook to begin with but after seven whole years of practicing and perfecting it Brock's cooking became legendary as he cooked all of the pokemon's favorite foods. While Ash was watching Lillie be interrogated by her friends he knew that she while get him back but he enjoyed.

~Meanwhile with Lillie~

"Lillie where have you been!" asked a worried Mallow.

"Yes Lillie we have been very worried." Prof. Kukui said while nodding his head in agreement to what Mallow said.

"Yeah Lillie we missed you!" Lana said on the verge of tears.

"Is Ash around?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah where's your boyfriend?" Sophocles somewhat teasingly asked.

"I'm sorry! And maybe Ash is around, maybe." Lillie apologized but, before anyone could speak she then said, "I'm sorry, but my boyfriend is waiting and I should really get back as for why I am here you will see soon enough." after saying that she went to sit with Ash until they were finished eating and then headed back with their pokemon to train.

~before the opening ceremony~

Before the opening ceremony began the elites and Ash were all teleported to the Hall of Origins.

~Flashback 9 years ago~

"So Mewtwo if I play this flute a pathway to the Hall of Origins will appear, Right?" Ash asked Mewtwo very nervously, he was very worried about messing this up.

"Yes Ash you are correct and don't worry about messing up, for the chosen one it is impossible to fail." Mewtwo responded and calming down Ash.

"Okay here goes nothing then." Ash said before playing on the Azure flute that was in his hands. After finishing the song Ash and his friends all went into the Hall of Origins.

"Hello Ash." a male voice that Ash immediately recognized as Arceus said.

"Hello Arceus you summoned us?" Ash asked Arceus. Arceus was caught off guard by this bold statement.

"You are correct Ash I did summon you as for what you and your friends have done for us by sticking with you I shall give each one of you one wish." Arceus stated before continuing, "You shall also be able to use us In your battles, some will join you while other will come when called. However only Ash may call me."

Lillie only having one pokemon at the time was happy to be given a new partner, out of nowhere a majestic light blue bird flew around above her before landing right next to her.

"I wish to go with Lillie and accompany her on her journey to become stronger." Articuno told Arceus who nodded in agreement.

"Uxie, Mesprit and I will join Madi to help her become a stronger psychic." Azelf informed Arceus who again agreed.

"Reshiram and I shall join Ash on his journey to help his pokemon become stronger." Zekrom told Arceus nodded in agreement.

"Kyogre, Groudon and I shall join Paul on his Adventures." Rayquaza said to Arceus who again agreed.

"Regirock, Registeel, Regice and I shall all join Brock." Regigigas said.

"Wait! I want to join Ash too!" Latias said as she was speeding to go and meet the trainers.

"When you return to Mt. Silver there will be the pokemon who chose to go with you pokeballs. Now for your wishes." Arceus said, "Now please tell me all your wishes one at a time."

"I wish for my pokemon to grow stronger and be able to beat the ones who hurt us." Brock said.

"I wish to be the best psychic ever." Madi said.

"I wish for the world to never require the needs of legendaries." Ash said.

"I wish for all of us to be happy." Lillie said.

"I wish for us to have the supplies to build our own league." Paul said.

"I want to learn Hydro Pump!" Mega Shouted while also doing a fist bump.

"I wish to be the best Lucario ever." Lucario asked for.

"I wish to accompany Ash on his Journeys." Mewtwo asked.

I wish to evolve into a Ninetales!" Snowy shouted and surprised everyone as she was sleeping earlier.

"All of your wishes shall be granted." Arceus said before teleporting the group back to the mountain.

~End flashback. In the Hall of Origins with the group~

"Hello Arceus. Why have you summoned us?" Ash asked.

"Oh I just wanted to wish you all good luck in your fights. And good luck Ash on asking Lillie to marry you."

At those words Ash's face light up like a christmas tree.

"Arceus I am going to kill you!" Ash yelled as he was very embarrassed.

"Goodbye and Good luck." Arceus said. as the group was teleported to their locker rooms as the opening ceremony was just about to start.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Mt. Silver league opening tournament!" Mr. Goodshow said on the microphone, "Now before we get this tournament on it's way let's welcome the Mt. Silver elite four and their champion!" at that the lights went out, then a green light appeared followed by a red one and the lastly a white one and then it went back to black and then when the lights turned on before them were three legendaries, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza.

"Wow what a performance by the first elite, Paul Shinji!" Mr. Goodshow yelled through the Microphone.

Then after Paul left, Madi came up with the lake trio. "Wow more legendaries! Show to us by the second elite Madi!" Mr. Goodshow exclaimed.

After Madi, Lillie was up as her and Articuno and Snowy appeared followed by Lillie. "Wow what a performance by Lillie the third elite, ladies and gentlemen!"

After Lillie it was Brock's turn, as Brock walked up to the center out of nowhere four rocks fell and inside were the four Regi's. "Wow ladies and gentlemen that was the elite four leader The Rock!" Mr. Goodshow said as though he was a little school girl.

After Brock left the stage went black and then a bolt of lightning appeared to show Ash and Mega on the stage. "Wow that was a rare performance as very rarely does anyone get to see Mega everyone please welcome champion Lightning and Mega of Mt. Silver!" and with that the opening ceremony was finished.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone!**

 **I am going to need someone to put Paul with so if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

 **I also forgot to mention their ages**

 **Before the betrayal:**

 **Ash = 16**

 **Lillie = 15**

 **Paul = 16**

 **Brock = 21**

 **Madi = 19**

 **Misty = 17**

 **May = 16**

 **Dawn = 16**

 **Iris = 15**

 **Celemont = 15**

 **Serena = 16**

 **Cilan = 17**

 **Bonnie = 13**

 **Max = 13**

 **Lana = 16**

 **Sophocles = 15**

 **Mallow = 15**

 **Kiawe = 17**

 **Professor Kukui = 28**

 **Professor Oak Sr. = 54**

 **Gary/Professor Oak Jr. = 16**

 **Delia Ketchum = 38**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
